


He's All I Want

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gallavich, M/M, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Are you still taking prompts? Because I really want a fic where Mickey and Ian make love, like not their rough fucking but just making love for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's All I Want

**hope this is okay anon!**

~

"You know you don’t have to sleep on the floor right?" Ian said from the door as Mickey sat himself down on the pile of blankets beside the bed.

Mickey looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a few strands of hair that were longer at the front fell over his forehead and his lips parted just enough for his tongue to wet his tips.

"Oh yeah? You want me to sleep downstairs on the fucking couch now or something? I’ve slept worse places than your fucking floor Gallagher." He said, kicking off his shoes and pulling his warm sweater over his head and throwing it at the closet.

"You have?" Ian asked, disliking the thought of Mickey having to sleep anywhere more uncomfortable than this.

"Don’t go trying to get all sentimental on me, so I slept in worse places, big fuckin’ deal. You trying to kick me out or something?" Mickey asked.

"No, ‘course not I just…" He looked down for a moment and then back up to see Mickey still staring at him expectantly, a flicker of vulnerability in his eyes. "Sleep up here with me?"

Mickey’s eyes fluttered and Ian walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He tilted his head and Mickey got up to sit next to him.

Ian’s hand reached out to cup his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss which Mickey pulled away from looking at the doorway nervously.

"No one’s here Mick…" He said softly. "Just… please?"

Mickey bit down on his lip, looking up and down over Ian’s features, his freckles faded but not gone and his eyes more worn than they used to be but still with that spark that Mickey adored so much. So he leaned back in and let their lips fall into a natural rhythm.

Ian pulled him back up onto the bed and Mickey crawled up with him, letting Ian strip him of his sweater and shirt. His hands wrapped around Mickey’s waist and he rolled them over, staring down at the face that he had missed for so many months.

"They won’t be back for hours." He said, his tongue wetting his bottom lip.

In response Mickey took the back of Ian’s neck in his hand and pulled him down for another kiss as they managed to wriggle out of their remaining clothes.

Somewhere along the way their kiss had become slow, lost and completely their own and Mickey’s fingers were now cradling Ian’s chin. He pulled his mouth back to mumble something up to him.

"Missed ya." He said quietly and Ian just leant his head against Mickey’s and gave him another soft kiss.

When they had their bodies lined up, ready for their first embrace since being apart, Ian almost expected Mickey to turn over, to avoid his eyes like he had done so many times before… but instead he kept one hand at Ian’s neck and closed his eyes. And maybe he was still too insecure to keep them open as Ian slid himself inside him.

Mickey’s second hand wound itself around to Ian’s hip and held him tighter as he thrust slowly forward and Ian’s spare hand entangled itself in Mickey’s hair.

“Shit Mick―” Ian breathed, his own eyes open to see the pleasured look on his lover’s face and Mickey allowed himself a second to give in and open his own.

He knew that look in Ian’s eyes, he knew what he was trying to say and he couldn’t help that his own eyes were giving him away as well. He tried his luck at stealing another kiss but their breathing was getting in the way.

It had been too long since they’d been able to touch one another like this, hold each other and just breathe one another in.

Mickey had been broken, angry with himself for so long at letting Ian go and if kissing him, opening his eyes to really see him, if that was what it took to keep him then he would do it over and over, a thousand times.

Whatever it took.

At any cost.

And so they both went cascading into ecstasy, neither one really knowing who went first. Ian held his shaking body over Mickey’s for a few moments as the aftershocks took over his body and when he finally rolled to his side to separate them they both felt cold at the break.

Ian’s fingers reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Mickey’s eyes and they both turned in to look at one another, still with heavy breaths and soft smiles on their faces.

"Ian… Ian I ―"

"It’s okay…" Ian said. "I know."

So they didn’t need to say anymore. They did need to clean themselves up before someone came home.

Baby steps.


End file.
